Enderman Can Be Nice Too
by Xenonmon
Summary: A Capitalian girl falls astray from her home megalopolis, only to be found by the creatures of the night. *Not continuing
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

**Life with an Enderman**

Lizette awoke in the forests of Capital Island, dirty, grazed, and scarred. The sun beat down on her mercilessly. It must have been a scorching +45° Celsius that day. The heat was almost unbearable. Lizette had to find shade or a pool where she could relax in.

She sat up. There was clearly no water for a long time. She could not remember how she ended up in the middle of nowhere. There was not a road in sight. Lizette could not see the towering skyscrapers of Capital City. Heck, Capital City is so big that you can't even see them from the Hillsdale residential neighborhood, which is fairly close to the edge of the city.

Lizette stood up on her wobbly legs, having difficulty supporting herself. It took her a bit to stabilize herself. Her head danced in circles even still. She had no idea why she was here. It was silent, there was not a sound to be heard. Lizette couldn't hear the sound of the busy traffic of Capital City. She couldn't smell the dust of the world's biggest city. She knew she was far from the city.

Lizette sifted through her pockets to look for her cellphone, but only found pocket lint. She looked up to see the direction of the sun. She was able to tell that it was midday, which was no help to her, as she knew that the megalopolis was to the south of Capital Island. Lizette knew about the other small neighboring cities and towns. But she had no idea of her exact position. As a matter of fact, she knew little about her surroundings. Capital Island is populated with 61 million people, 55 million living within Capital City. How could she not know? Maybe there was an earthquake?

Lizette began to travel aimlessly. She picked up some random items off the ground, things that are little value to Lizette. She hoped to come across a piece of food as her stomach nagged her to fill it. She began to run, in a desperate panic. She feared for her life. It was easy to die in conditions like this. She ran, scanning the ground for anything she could find edible.

Lizette tripped. She was quick to pick herself up. She stood up to see what appeared to be a small town. She got excited to see civilization again. She entered the small town, looking around. About a city block away, there was a building that must have been 15 floors high. She mustn't have found a town, maybe a small city. Lizette turned towards the house next to her. She walked up to the door, and knocked on it.

She should have known. The door jumped and fell into the house, no longer supported by the rusty, metal hinges. Lizette peered inside. There wasn't a single soul to be found. She explored a little more. There was old furniture, all of it badly torn calling out for a tailor. There was a table that was supported only by two legs on one end. The other end of the table just lazily sat on the ground. There was debris all over the floor. It was too much for Lizette. She fled from the house. She looked at the outside condition of the building. It was abandoned. She compared it with the rest of the buildings. Lizette concluded that this was a ghost town she was investigating. Lizette knew nothing of a ghost town on Capital Island.

Lizette was creeped out by the presence of this place. What had happened here? She analyzed the structures of this place. They were full of cracks, there were completely demolished buildings and half-destroyed buildings. Debris wandered the grounds and the streets of this place in massive tribes. It must have been wrecked by an earthquake. You know, Capital Island is very earthquake prone, as there are several big tectonic plates crossing the island, Similar to Japan.

Lizette heard noises that really spooked her out. She darted for the exit of the ghost city only to run into some dark looking creature. She bounced off of it as if it was nothing. She landed on the ground with a thud. She looked up. Her eyes widened as they met the glowing silver eyes of the creature that looked down upon her. 'I'm going to die today. I can't believe it. I'm gonna die!' She thought. Lizette turned whiter than the snow white sands on the beautiful beaches in Capital City. This thing, this dark creature that stood in front of Lizette was extremely intimidating. He had long, thin arms, long thin legs, a slim torso with a large chest, and an emotionless face. He was completely jet black all over his body. And he was HUGE! At least three and a half meters in height!

Lizette saw the long, silvery claws on his massive hands. She expected to be sliced by them. Instead, one of the hands reached out to Lizette, offering to help her up. Even more surprisingly, Lizette accepted. "Sorry for the scare. I didn't mean to actually hurt you." His magnificent deep voice pierced the air. The creature actually had the ability to speak. It had a mouth as well. When he spoke, his surprisingly pearlescent fangs showed. Lizette actually thought it looked really nice. "What are you?" Lizette asked with her most pathetic and soft little voice she could make out. "My name is Tuscarora, I am an Enderman. Let me take you to my village. You look exhausted." "I'm Lizette. Thank you." Lizette tagged along with Tuscarora who so patiently guided Lizette to his home.

Lizette examined the big Enderman whom she followed. She noticed a small amount of glowing, purple dust floating around him. She observed his graceful, long strides he took along the ground. He would glance back every now and then to be sure that Lizette was still following. As Tuscarora expected, Lizette stayed with him. She felt safe in the presence of this large humanoid Enderman.

Not much longer, Tuscarora and Lizette arrived at the village. It didn't take much for Tuscarora to indicate that he was the village leader. He was a lot more muscular than the other Endermen and Enderwomen. Though Lizette wasn't so sure. Tuscarora led Lizette back to his home. Unlike the rest of the village houses, Tuscarora's home was built into the side of a very large hill. They entered.

Lizette's expectations of what Tuscarora's house were completely wrong. Inside, was very nice tan colored paint on the walls. The carpet was a very soft rougè style. The furnishings were surprisingly modern; there was a 35" flat screen TV in the main room along with a computer. 'Where did he get all of these possessions?' Lizette thought to herself. Tuscarora showed Lizette to his room where there were two beds. Tuscarora assigned Lizette her bed and left her to get set up.

Lizette left the room a while later to go look for Tuscarora. She exited his home and immediately she was attacked by another Enderman. "TUSCARORA! HELP ME!" Lizette screamed. On cue, Tuscarora ripped through the area and shoved the other Enderman off. "What do you think you're doing? Do not touch her! If I catch you near her again, you'll have me to deal with." Tuscarora was really defensive over Lizette. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine." "Okay, if you need me, whisper to this. I will be there for you." Tuscarora handed Lizette a fairly large pearl, that was a dark blue-green color. He then ventured on into his home. Lizette followed Tuscarora into the home about 10 minutes after making peace with the rest of the Endermen. Lizette found Tuscarora on the couch in the living room, glaring sadly at a framed photograph. It displayed what appeared to be a baby Enderman.

"Who's that?" Lizette looked Tuscarora in the eyes. He looked back at her, with the most grief-stricken look on his dark face. "That, was my son. He only lived for six months before a powerful earthquake crushed him under a tree. His name was Stadt." Lizette just looked back at Tuscarora. Her gemstone blue eyes flooded with salty tears. Tuscarora didn't expect this kind of reaction. Lizette turned out to be pretty sensitive to sad stories. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Lizette promptly began to bawl her eyes out. "It's okay. You didn't know. I haven't had another Enderwoman or child since. It also makes it worse since it is the village leader's duty to deliver babies born here." Lizette just cried.

Several weeks later, a large earthquake hits the massive island in which Lizette resided with her Enderfriends. It didn't cause much destruction, but it did cause the water levels in the river beside the small village to rise dramatically. The village required evacuation. How did Lizette find out? She woke up from her bed (She somehow slept through the quake) and found that the room had turned into a lake.

Lizette remembered that Endermen and Enderwomen cannot go into water. So she expected to see bodies when she left the house. Luckily, when she exited, she was called up onto the hill that Tuscarora's house was located in. Very luckily, no one was missing.

Someone found the Endermen's village, a lengthily time later. Someone from Capital City who was exploring the area. This person feared that these creatures were dangerous. That's when he saw Lizette – the girl who had been missing for more than a month – had been discovered. The authorities were called quickly.

Lizette awoke this morning to the sound of gunshots. She panicked. Tuscarora wasn't in the room, as a matter of fact, he wasn't inside the house. Lizette got up and peered out of the door's window to see soldiers marching through the village, killing all Endermen they saw. Lizette did not see Tuscarora there among the dead bodies of the Endermen. Lizette only recognized them as being other villagers. There was still hope for Tuscarora. Maybe...

Lizette quickly bolted through the door to see no living Enderman or Enderwoman. Lizette snuck through without being seen. She looked among the bodies. She didn't see Tuscarora among them. Lizette quickly sneaked into the forest, nearly invisible. She ran from the scene of the Enderman massacre, hoping that Tuscarora escaped unharmed as well. That's when she remembered that glimmering pearl that Tuscarora gave to her. She pulled out the precious jewel and tenderly whispered to it. The pearl called her towards Tuscarora...

Oh dear :( Here is a cliffhanger...

Don't worry, I can make a part two :)


	2. Chapter 2  Capital City

Part 2

Lizette was lead deeper into the tropical wilderness of Capital Island. The enderpearl pulled her along as it searched desperately for Tuscarora. She was pulled farther and farther. She had no idea where she was going. The path she was riding seemed infinite. The pace that the pearl pulled Lizette increased quickly, to the point where everything was a blur.

After what seemed to be days, the pearl came to an abrupt halt. Lizette was thrown to the ground with the pearl falling safely into her pocket. She sustained only minor injuries. She got up and looked around. She was still in the tropical forest, but it was much thinner and smoggier. She was close to Capital City. She began to run towards what seemed to sounded like busy traffic, when she was stopped and pulled close by a great creature.

Lizette screamed horribly; like she was dying with agonizing pain. She struggled with all of the strength and violence she could muster out. But the creature held tight and wouldn't give out. "Let me go! NOW!" Lizette shouted for all to hear. "Get off me!" "Shh! It's me! Don't worry! It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you!" The creature didn't seem to want to hurt Lizette, so Lizette stopped struggling for a minute and took that time to examine what took her hostage. It was Tuscarora. Lizette turned herself around and wrapped her arms around Tuscarora's slim, yet muscular Enderman body. He did the same. "I'm so glad you're safe! How did you get here so quickly?" Lizette cried into Tuscarora's body. "I was out for the morning hunt, that's when I saw those big vehicles heading to the village. I was close to it so I went there, only to see the human soldiers shooting up the place. I had to run. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time. I'm just so glad your okay!" He said. Tuscarora stroked Lizette's jet-black hair.

Lizette pulled away and put on the most serious look possible. "By the sounds of this place, we must be near the city. I can smell the fresh asphalt. Com'on, let's go." Lizette pointed in the direction of the sound.

They continued forwards for about 10 minutes. They stood on a hill that proved Lizette's guess accurate. It was that huge megalopolis that never slept, that never rested. It was Capital City. Lizette and Tuscarora stood upon a hill that overlooked the city. Lizette, not remembering the sheer size of the city, didn't see the skyscrapers and began to worry. "We need some fast, form of transportation. But it's daylight out, so how will we get something? We don't want to be seen stealing a car, and I especially don't want to be seen because, well, look at me! I'm 11 feet tall!" Tuscarora said worried, as he observed the streets below for anything they could use. "Follow me." And with a Brisk movement, Lizette dashed down pulling Tuscarora by the hand, down to city level.

Before any of the thousands of stalking eyes of the city could rest down upon the two, invading their lives, Lizette ducked into an empty alley way pulling Tuscarora with her. There was all kinds of grime and dirt and filth in this alleyway, which is unusual since Capital City is an extremely rich and glamorous city. Lizette lead Tuscarora through the alleyway, finally meeting an old, rusted and dented car. It was an early 1980's Subaru Sambar. Lizette entered what she thought was the driver side on the left side of the car, but as it turns out, the steering wheel is on the right. Capital City drives on the right...

Lizette found that the rust bucket still had the keys in the ignition, so she attempted to start the vehicle. It hesitated a little bit, but it successfully started. "Get in the car!" Lizette shouted to Tuscarora. He made an attempt. It wasn't very easy, but he managed it. He had to slouch heavily. "Okay, rusty, let's go!" Lizette shifted the microvan into gear and drove into the streets, noticing some strange looks coming from pedestrians and other drivers. Who drives a car that has so much rust that it looks like it was painted on in layers? But that didn't didn't matter much to Lizette and Tuscarora, as they now had transportation to get to Lizette's home. Tuscarora didn't know, but it was going to take 4 hours of steady driving to get to Lizette's house from where they were now.

Lizette drove the little vehicle swiftly out of the ghetto parts of the city. In all that took five minutes. There aren't many bad parts of Capital City. Another five minutes later, Lizette knew where she was, and decided to head downtown first, just to be sure that everything is alright there. Nothing seemed unusual as they drove. They still passed hot, five-star restaurants and hotels, clean gift shops and lavishly modern mansions.

The drive took an extra 3 hours as downtown is 3 hours extra from Lizette's house. They never passed her house, they just kept going until they finally arrived at downtown. Nothing seemed strange, the tall skyscrapers still stood there. There was just one major difference: There was a new building that was built on an empty lot. Lizette drove up closer so she could look at the sign. It said:

"Rich modern penthouses

located on the 160th floor to the 170th

floor are worth up to $1,000,000,

but because the newest addition

to the Capital City skyline has just

opened, they're at half the ownership

price.

There is a skydeck on the 171st and final floor

that offers incredible views."

Lizette knew nothing of this building! She remembered the Capital 145, the building with 145 floors being the tallest, not this superstructure...It must have been completed while she was gone. "Wow, that's a really tall building! How tall is it?" Tuscarora received one of the strangest looks Lizette has ever given him. She looked to her left where Tuscarora sat, hunching his head forwards. "One hundred and seventy one floors..." Lizette muttered. Tuscarora widened his eyes to show his amazement. Lizette rolled down her window and stuck her head out to look at the towering monster shortly before driving off to her house. It took 3 hours to drive.

Lizette and Tuscarora arrived at Lizette's house. They got out of the rusty microvan and walked towards the house. The house was a 2009 style estate house. The plastic siding was a darker tan color with gray and dark gray slate bricks on select parts on the front of the house. It was two floors tall, and when you entered, there was a mid-sized open to above area where you can see from the first floor to the second floor, and vice versa. There is another, larger one in the rear of the house. "Is this your house?" Tuscarora asked, amazed at the grand size of this luxurious house. "Yes, it is. It's pretty nice too!" Lizette replied. They entered.

It was still empty, just as Lizette had remembered leaving it, before she strangely ended up near Tuscarora's village. Lizette went upstairs to go and grab something, Tuscarora had no idea what. As Lizette went upstairs, she sang: "A faithless kiss, has come to this, oblivion...You're tired of this place, of things that you cannot face, I love your faithless kiss, but please don't leave me alone like this". It was her favorite song, called 'Blind Side' by Hybrid.

Lizette came down with a photo and gave it to the tall Enderman that sat in her living room. It was a picture of a little baby girl. "Guess who that was? That was me! I just had to show you, I think it's really cute!" Lizette began. "Haha, you were cute back then. I was certainly no where near as cute as you where when I was a baby!" Tuscarora complimented.

Not too much longer, there was an earthquake. "Oh dear...An earthquake...It's sooo scary" Lizette exaggerated. "You know, maybe it'll grow...We should probably move outside..." Tuscarora suggested. Lizette decided to take heed and follow Tuscarora's advice. They moved outside and out away from buildings. Right on cue, the quake quickly, but steadily began to accelerate.

Looks like you'll need to wait for a part 3. I've run out of ideas.


	3. Chapter 3  Disaster

The ground rumbled. The earthquake steadily increased on the Richter Scale. The traffic on the streets panicked and came to an abrupt and complete halt. The people got out of their vehicles to see what infected them, but it turned out that the ground had been disturbed for whatever reason. Lizette and Tuscarora both sat in their places, keeping a tough eye on any buildings that dare fall and crush them. But where they so strong to stop them?

The Earth seemed to become increasingly more vicious. Lizette gripped onto Tuscarora's jet black body for dear life, for fear the Earth would open and swallow her up. Tuscarora aided and held onto the human female with his great Enderman strength.

Lizette jumped up, startled to see the house across the street fall, with people scattering from the area like mice. It fell into another house, severely damaging that one. The streets began to flood with people from many areas, people evading the flying concrete, glass, and other debris. Tuscarora looked around, seeing dust flying up from different parts of the city. He noticed how several other homes beside Lizette's collapse. Her house too, was shaking violently. He could see objects flying around inside through the windows. The sheer power of the quake was enough to shatter the pristine glass windows on Lizette's house, not only her house, but other ones that remained standing.

A little ways away, both Lizette and Tuscarora saw a building of five or six floors collapse, tipping onto other buildings crushing them mercilessly. A huge plume of smoke and dust fly into the sky from it, along with a horde of bloody screams. Lizette could feel their pain.

After what seemed like years, the ground ceased to attack the city from below. From what Tuscarora and Lizette could determine, the city seemed to have taken it fairly well. But Lizette feared that she would have to pay for a lot more than just broken windows. Her house would be like a war zone inside. Tuscarora helped Lizette to her feet. They looked around, and by what they could tell, only 8 houses in total were destroyed. But there was going to certainly be more than that...

Lizette and Tuscarora were immediately able to hear sirens going off in the distance, and gradually getting closer. Lizette quickly pulled Tuscarora into her garage, where they both piled into her minivan, since the microvan they stole wouldn't hold up for what they might have to drive through. Lizette made an attempt to drive over cracked streets and other bits of debris on the road. She headed in the direction of the midrise that fell to see if everyone was okay, even though it would be clear that no one was okay.

When Lizette and Tuscarora arrived at the scene of the Earth's crime, they were absolutely appauled. It brought back Lizette's memories of when she was lost in the lands of nowhere. She wondered how the ghost town held up. Lizette slowly backed up, being absolutely sure not to hit any people who made their desperate attempts to recover. She headed down the street, heading down south closer to the coast, passing a speeding firetruck, and soon after, an Ambulance. Lizette sped down the freeway with Tuscarora in her passenger seat. In time enough, Lizette and Tuscarora ended up on a freeway in the middle of a large business district, where her minivan broke down. "We should stay in the car, there's too many speeding cars outside. Plus, there also might be more falling debris." Lizette advised.

The ground decides to wake up again, spawning a small aftershock, causing the traffic to be reduced into chaos. Vehicles make an attempt to slow down, crashing into other vehicles, spinning out, and running into buildings that lined up along the freeway. The pedestrians again, panicked along with Lizette and Tuscarora, sitting in the small minivan. The vehicles stopped on the freeway bobbed back and forth very faintly, but very clearly.

Lizette decided to step out of her vehicle. "Stay in the car, it's for your own safety." Lizette warned as Tuscarora nodded his head. She looked around. She sees vehicles very loosely spread around the freeway facing random directions.

As Lizette stood there, she felt a warm, wet liquid begin to surround her ankles. She looked down to see water, tinged brown, rushing by. Lizette widened her eyes, shocked. "What's going on? Did you find something?" Tuscarora asked through the vehicle's open window. Lizette felt a shock through her body. She feared for Tuscarora, whom she knew could die here like this. Tuscarora couldn't be killed or injured by sunlight; but by water. Lizette quickly rushed back into the minivan and locked the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tuscarora asked, with a worried expression on his face. All Lizette said was: "Brace yourself." Tuscarora looks forwards to see water rushing past. He too, began to panic horribly, more so than Lizette was. Lizette knew she could be battered and drowned by the water, but Tuscarora could be burnt to death even faster than Lizette. Tuscarora brought his feet up from the car's floor as best he could to prevent them from touching water that may get into the car. Lizette and Tuscarora both saw the water rising very quickly, and it began to push smaller vehicles along with the quickening brown torrent of water that carried debris and those who were not able to escape the wrath of the water.

In no time, the minivan that made an attempt at protecting it's occupants, began to float down the freeway, now a quick moving stream. The water pushed cars into buildings, the cars then bouncing off of the buildings, each time, gaining a small amount of damage. Lizette knew that the freeway would go down a small hill, which would be a lake. Lizette was right. The car floated atop the water that filled the large depression in the freeway, and floated onto the overpass above. The car floated into the smaller, avenues with the small and large business buildings that dotted them. The water, Lizette and Tuscarora could easily see had risen as high as one and a half floors.

Ahead of them, Lizette could see land. It wasn't very high, but if the car floated to it, Lizette and Tuscarora could exit the vehicle and make landfall. Lizette held onto Tuscarora's hand as the car very, very, slowly began to fill with water. The car moved slowly towards the land, which looked very inviting. Lizette feared that she may lose the only friend she had; feared that he would succumb to the rushing, sand saturated, debris covered water.

The water managed to push Lizette's minivan to the shore. The vehicle hit the land, and was pushed sideways towards the land, making an easy exit for the two who sat in the minivan. Tuscarora was the first to exit, jumping out of the van to avoid any contact with water. Lizette was next out. Tuscarora stretched his long arm out for Lizette to grab onto. Tuscarora was so strong, that he was able to pick Lizette up with one arm. He placed Lizette onto the ground, who then ran to Tuscarora who embraced Lizette in response.


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath P1

Lizette let go of Tuscarora and quickly fell to her knees, weeping. Tuscarora knelt down and solemnly placed his hand on her back, trying to coax her to take comfort. "I can't believe it! I've lost everything!" Lizette screamed. "My home, my stuff, my car, everything, it's gone!" She continued. "You still have me. I could have easily died out there, but you still have me." Tuscarora consoled. "You're right. It could have been a lot worse." Lizette wiped her eyes carefully before standing up to observe what remained of her city. That's when the two realized that mountains of people stood there, watching the whole thing. At least one hundred survivors. Lizette tried her best to look natural, but how could she, with this giant Enderman standing next to her? Tuscarora headed forwards away from the raging river, which once was a busy Avenue that traversed so many thousands of vehicles every day. Lizette followed. When Tuscarora was about to pass the eyes that stared ever so inventively, the people moved aside to let him and Lizette pass. Among the people, Lizette saw someone she recognized…

Lizette ran up to catch up to Tuscarora so she could walk beside him. "Are you okay? Are you ready to continue on?" Tuscarora so tenderly asked. "Yes, I think so. Com'on! Let's go!" Lizette ran up ahead to get away from the crowd that lingered ajar to the water that pushed up against the land, fighting a losing battle with the land. The crowd stayed put and continued to recount the disaster. There were still people roaming the carless streets, now covered with dust and debris, but in much less counts. There would not be much land for Lizette and Tuscarora to explore as the water gained distance and height. They headed into a shopping district, much of it being damaged heavily. There, Tuscarora and Lizette saw injured people who lay resting upon the mattresses in the mattress store, being treated by the trained health professionals. They saw crying women being consoled by their male companions, people helping up those injured, and people still screaming because of the extreme loss. There were collapsed buildings, though the majority of the buildings in the city where injured in the quake. Lizette looked back to see, even still, some of the skyscrapers a while away wavering in the sky from the extreme force of the earthquake.

Lizette, still looking back, began to scream. Tuscarora, not knowing why, looked back too. But it was too late. The floodwaters had increased in height and began their journey down this district too. Tuscarora began to yelp horribly as the water rushed past his ankles. Lizette looked down at his feet, seeing them beginning to bleed. Lizette screamed even louder. The crowd that stood where they were before was now rushing farther inland to escape the evil waters, along with the people that still originated here. Tuscarora began to run towards a building that sat on a high foundation, which was also close to them. As the water quickly got deeper, so did Tuscarora's injuries. He painfully limped towards the entrance of the building. Lizette was in horrible shock. She quickly attempted pull Tuscarora into the building faster. She was so very successful and glad that she did. Tuscarora began to collapse due to the immense pain on his feet. Lizette managed to pull him up the stairs to the entrance of the building and inside. There were other people there too, but they didn't seem so invasive with the staring as the others did. They just watched in terror as the water rushed passed the building, consuming everything in it's path. This building, seemed to be a small department store, so Lizette helped Tuscarora over to the small furniture section, helping him onto a large sofa. She quickly rushed to his feet and ankles to observe the damage. She nearly vomited due to the graphic nature of the injuries that still bled horribly. Lizette ran down to the health isle as fast as she could to see if she could find anything to treat Tuscarora's injuries. She came across a large tube of ointment and some rolls of gauze. She grabbed some ointment and a pile of gauze rolls, and some rubber gloves so she can spread the ointment on Tuscarora's heavily injured feet. She ran back to Tuscarora's new lounge.

She found Tuscarora still laying there, still whimpering, and still bleeding. Lizette put the rubber gloves on and squeezed the ointment onto her hands, lathered it around her hands, and applied the cream, slowly caressing Tuscarora's heavily wounded feet and ankles. He cringed at the feeling of the cold ointment, but he then settled back at the thought that this was going to make it better. Lizette then sweetly and neatly wrapped the gauze around his feet and ankles, in thick, thick layers.

Part 5, soon out.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath P2

Lizette left Tuscarora for some time to see if she could help out with anything. In this time, Tuscarora decided it would be a good time for a nap, since he can't do anything else.

Lizette went to the front of the department store where there were a few survivors of the earlier disaster. She looked out to see that the water had slowed down significantly and had risen to the top step from the building. The water was full of debris and other unsightly objects and messes. That's when she saw the person she thought she knew, outside, clinging onto a door in the water that moved almost slower than molasses. Lizette took action and opened the door to go outside. She stepped into the water on the building's porch and began to call for that person. She didn't seem to notice Lizette, and therefore, didn't pay attention. Lizette thought this person was injured so she climbed onto the debris in the water to go and pull the person to safety, while falling into the deep waters herself a few times. She couldn't walk on the debris any further, so she jumped into the water and pulled the person along in the water with her.

Lizette made it back to the building safely and placed this person on the floor. The other people within this building swarmed to see if the indentified person was okay. He was unconscious, but okay. Lizette examined the person and concluded that it wasn't either an adult or a female. It was a young boy, of about 10-12 years old. Lizette didn't know this kid. She must have been mistaking him. Lizette softly shook the boy to try and wake him up. That's when another person, indicated that Lizette should move away, and so she did. The person performed CPR on the little boy, who promptly woke up, coughing and sputtering. He shortly began to speak. "Where am I?"

"You're at some kind of department store. I found you in the water, clinging onto a wooden door." Lizette kneeled down so she could speak to him. "What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Max. Where are my parents?" Max asked. "I don't know where your parents are. Where were you when the tsunami hit?"

"I was at my house. My daddy is a police man so he was at work and my mommy was at a park with her friends."

"Don't worry. We'll find your parents." Lizette helped Max to his feet.

Lizette talked to Max and the other survivors for a very long time until she noticed that the floodwaters outside receding a bit. She saw that the water was now ankle deep on the streets, and was not coming up on the building's porch. She went and walked through the water, seeing all of the wreckage on the ground, reminding her of the abandoned city near Tuscarora's village. That's when she remembered Tuscarora, laying on the couch, neglected. Lizette panicked and ran over to see him, with Max closely running behind her.

She saw Tuscarora, lying where she left him, snuggling a pillow that was on the couch. Max, saw this weird creature, and let out a wail that could have caused another Earthquake. Tuscarora immediately woke up and jumped to his feet. Max, who saw Tuscarora get up so fast, ran off to some random place within the building. Lizette was startled to see that Tuscarora did not flinch when he got onto his feet.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Your feet! What happened?" Lizette said, shocked. "I'm fine. We heal quickly." Tuscarora said as he began to undo the gauze wrapping on his feet, to reveal that surprisingly enough, they were no longer injured. "Now, what was that all about? Who was that?" He asked. Lizette just ran off to find Max, with Tuscarora quickly following behind her.

Lizette finally found Max, who sat in a corner, white like you wouldn't believe, and cradling his knees. He looked up at Tuscarora and quickly began to panic again. "Shh! It's fine! He's a friend, he won't hurt you!" Lizette quickly reassured. Max began to slow down with his shivering and the color slowly began to return to his face. "I'm Tuscarora." Tuscarora dispatched an arm to help Max up. Max also reached out to accept the offer, and be let up. "Sorry about that." Tuscarora apologized.


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath P3

"It's fine." Max said in return. "What on earth are you? Are you some kind of alien or what?" He asked.

"Ahahaha! I'm an Enderman! We're only found on Capital Island, and nowhere else in the world, as far as I know. No, were not aliens…" Tuscarora laughed. Lizette smiled.

"Now what?" Lizette asked, speaking only to the air and dust that lingered around them. She left Max and Tuscarora who sat on the ground chatting about life's qualities. Lizette wandered off to the front entrance, where she checked the water levels. She saw that the elevation they were at was no longer flooded, just wet and covered in dirt, sand, mud, and other debris from the damaged and destroyed buildings within the Teracity. Capital City's size far exceeds the title Megacity! Lizette left the building with a few of the other wary survivors to go and see what was left of the city. Lizette looked towards the downwards hill to see that the tsunami waters were quickly receding to reveal what was done, but not without dragging countless other things back into the sea. Lizette began to see the people come out of their hiding places to investigate.

Lizette went back into the building to go and get Max and Tuscarora and found them still talking in the same place, both having not moved a single inch. "Come on you guys! Let's go! There's no more water!" Lizette pointed to the main exit and the two there both followed when Lizette went running out.

The sun shone through the clouds as if nothing had happened. But as the cityscape was examined, it was clear that there was going to be a fairly large loss of life. Capital City may even drop below 55 million citizens, and return to last year's 54 million.

"Okay, come on you guys, let's go to my house and see if it is still there." Lizette suggested. "Okay, let's go. We need to rest anyways." Tuscarora continued.

Lizette seemed to be in luck. She found her minivan that had been pushed into the parking lot next to the department store. It was not jammed into a pile and could easily be driven out of the parking lot. So, Lizette lead Tuscarora and Max to her vehicle, got them to get in, and successfully started the vehicle again, which was highly unexpected since it broke down on the freeway and was used as a boat when the water rushed inland. The seats, strangely, were not wet either. The water only soaked a portion of the passenger side of the vehicle. Lizette then drove off to find her house.


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath P4

As Lizette drove, they passed much devastation. Many of the roads were covered with sand, dirt and other destruction. The city seemed to have held up well, but could have held up better.

Any buildings that were completely destroyed in the earthquake were swept away in the raging waters of the tsunami. Thank God for the tough building code in Capital City, as if it weren't for the building code here, it would have been much worse. There were few vehicles driving on the road as people couldn't find their cars that the water had misplaced.

Sometime later, Lizette, Max, and Tuscarora arrived at Lizette's house. It was still standing, like many of the other houses on her street (Aside from the ones that collapsed in the earthquake). They left her car and entered. It was a mess.

"My stuff! It's destroyed!" Lizette said, shocked. "Well of course it is, but at least you still have us." Tuscarora reassured. Lizette and Tuscarora went around picking things up to see what they could salvage. Max just stood by and watched. "Now what?" He asked.

Tuscarora bent over and picked up a picture of Lizette when she was a baby, and handed it to her. "I think this belongs to you." He said. The image wasn't destroyed or deteriorated. It was a miracle! Lizette gasped when she saw it. "Thank you so much! That's the only picture of myself when I was a baby!" She ran and wrapped her arms around Tuscarora.

The floors in Lizette's house were covered in all sorts of objects and other debris carried in through the broken windows of the house. "I'm going to check the basement and see how it's holding up." Lizette said. She headed down to the basement where there was knee-deep water. "Tuscarora? Don't come down here! There is a ton of water down here!" She yelled up the staircase. "Okay, thanks for warning me!" He replied. Since Lizette's house is built on a hill, she has a walkout basement, so she quickly went to the back door in the basement and opened it to allow water to drain from the basement so she could analyze the damage done.

"Okay, you guys, I think we need to leave the city. Or at least move to a safer point. It's too dangerous here!" Tuscarora suggested. "He's right. We shouldn't stay here for too long." Max yelled to Lizette down the basement stairs. Lizette came running up the stairs again. "It's fine. Unless we are told by the authorities, we can stay. I've been through something like this before. I know what to do." She assured. Tuscarora and Max looked at each other, shrugged, and stayed put.


End file.
